


Why NOT to walk alone

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Series: Take a shot! Any shot! [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipper is unlucky, Human!Bill, Kinda, M/M, because the plot demands it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper goes for a walk he'll regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why NOT to walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say! When life brings ya lemons; write BillDip!  
> Well maybe life doesn't say that, but I do!

~~||~~  
Dipper walked throughout the seemingly endless forest, still amazed by its impossibly many trees and inhabitants.  
After meeting the author he had learned about even more, and had started writing his own journal; number 4. It looked like the original three, but newer of course.  
He was currently carrying said journal in his bag, which was draped across his shoulder.  
He didn't know what to record first, so he'd taken notes the night before of what creatures he'd encountered, then sorted them by importance and knowledge.  
Finally he'd concluded to start out with Bill Cipher. Since after his defeat the demon had acted more and more friendly when encountered, he also stopped sending nightmares after one month.  
Nevertheless Dipper wanted to know why, and thus he was traveling throughout the woods, hoping to find the mysterious dream demon.

He eventually made it to a darker part of the forest, and regretted not bringing a lunch, his belly growled as he slumped onto a fallen log, rubbing his belly a bit. "Maybe I should go back and try again tomorrow.. But that's essentially giving up and I'm sure as hell not doing that.." He mumbled to himself kicking a small rock.  
Then he hard a rustle from behind him, "hello?" He said jumping up, maybe Bill had found him.. Then again the triangle didn't make noise... Dipper walked towards the noise, then stepped back immediately as two big yellow glowing orbs appeared. A dark growl echoed through the forest clearing and Dipper's instincts kicked in as he ran from the unknown enemy.

He let out a yelp as he hit the hard ground below him, desperately trying to get away when he felt his leg bring grabbed, then the creature started dragging him closer and he considered screaming for help, but who'd hear him out here?  
He struggled some more and the creature simply tightened its grab and dragged him over, then forced him up in the air by still holding his leg.  
The thing was hideous at least.  
Giant with tree stump thick arms, giant glowing eyes, a dark swamp like skin, and weird grassy hair around its body -probably camouflage Dipper noted-, and weird small feet. It opened its giant mouth revealing teeth as big as Dipper's fingers.  
It's black tongue moved towards him, he tried pushing it away, but being held by his leg made that difficult.  
The creature twisted its unnaturally long tongue around his body them finally let go of his leg.  
Just to move him towards its mouth.  
Now he screamed.

/"HELP! ANYONE!"/

~~||~~  
Bill was walking around for once, having taken the form of a human for the time being. He had taken a like to it after using Pine Tree's body for a while, and was now often using the human form he'd made to walk around the physical world.  
He climbed over a log and ducked some branches when he heard a scream.

/"HELP! ANYONE!"/

".. Pine Tree.." He mused, then decided helping the kid might result in him being able to push a favor out from him.  
Thus he turned on his heels to face the direction, then he ran.

Bill made it to the source of the sound, indeed it was Pine Tree, the kid was struggling and trying to get free from some giant monster.  
Some black thing was tangled around him..  
Bill realized that was a tongue, then immediately figured out that creature was gonna eat Pine Tree.  
So he ran over shouting, "HEY YOU! STOP THAT!" Hoping it could distract the monster.  
Sadly it did, but the monster still held the boy tightly.  
But now it knew of him, and it looked pissed.  
It walked towards him, glowing eyes pin pointing him out. 

~~||~~  
"HEY YOU! STOP THAT!"  
Dipper creaked an eye open, he spotted a flash of yellow that weren't the beast.  
Bill? It sounded like him.  
Then he felt rough movements as the monster moved towards the sound.  
He opened his other eye and saw it was indeed.. A human..  
Dipper slightly frowned, he hadn't seen that guy before. Tall with tanned skin, almost golden hair and a yellow vest with a black undershirt and pants.  
The guy only had one eye. The other covered by a triangle eye patch.  
Dipper's eyes widened, that guy looked like some human Bill! And with that voice..  
No it couldn't be.. Could it?  
Dipper didn't get to think it through because the monster tightened its grip enough for him to make a choked gasp. He had given up on struggling now, because he was certain that would resolve in his bones breaking.  
Still he kept eying the man, hoping he'd know a solution.  
The man was busy stepping away from the monster, and Dipper knew that was what the monster wanted, because a log big enough to trip over, was a few meters behind him.  
"..look.. Behind.. You!" He managed to spit out, then felt the tongue tighten even more.  
He heard a sickening crack.

~~||~~  
Bill flinched at the crack, he had focused on trying to make out what Pine Tree meant, bit that crack snapped him out, he eyed the kid, his legs were too tightly forced against each other, and his face was losing color.  
And there was blood, something had definitely broken, and it wasn't just a tiny break.  
Bill snarled still stepping back the monster growling louder.  
Bill thought about burning it, but that would hurt Pine Tree as well.  
He could als-  
Trip.  
He felt himself fall backwards, a log having caught his legs.  
He made a groan and tried to get up but the monster had gotten his leg.  
Great. He was gonna be a dessert.  
It lifted him off the ground eying him with narrowed eyes.  
Bill eyed the bloodied form of Pine Tree, a weird emotion overcame him.  
And then anger.

~~||~~  
Dipper woke up to the smell of dried blood and burned flesh.  
He tried moving but found himself in too much pain.  
Suddenly the man appeared in his line of sight, "kid... Kid? You okay?" That voice.. So familiar..  
"Pine Tree please!"  
Pine Tree.. But he lost his hat.. So that would mean it really was Bill?  
"Bill...?" He croaked. And sure enough he reacted.  
"The one and only. How are you feeling kid?" He grinned. Though his eye definitely looked worried.  
He tried responding but a coppery taste filled his mouth, blood.  
Bill must have seen it because he helped him sit up, then stepped back.  
Dipper spat the liquid out the best he could, the disgusting substance sticking to his chin.  
He must've looked horrible.  
Yet Bill stayed there, watching him and helping the best he could. He even offered taking him home.

Thus Bill Cipher carried Dipper Pines home after they both almost got eaten by a giant monster.


End file.
